Curved Vines of Gentle Roses
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: The imagination of dreams she had, all held back by vines.


**{A/N: I own none of the Labyrinth, or anything related to it; I just have my OC, Gevira. This was an idea I got, wondering one day "There has to be someone else around there, right? Why not a Gnome Queen too?" and Caves is just a place that was thought up for Gevira to live at. And thanks for reading and I do hope you enjoy, this is my first fanfic for Labyrinth too :D *}**

* * *

It was all a structured type of schedule really. It was all laid out in front of her, and all she could was look. What to do and not to do. The imagination of dreams she had, all held back by vines. Thorns that pricked, when the vines would tighten around the pointed rose. She wasn't to be out to late, to let herself be taken over by her dreams…even if she wanted to be. She was in the castle tower, around caves and crashing waves that were never seen. But then…She was use to people telling her to not ever say never. It felt so fairytale like to her, but it was a horrible one when not being able to be fulfilled by what she loved. It felt awful, a churning ugly feeling to not be able to be surrounded by that comfort. She might have sounded a bit dwelling, about how she couldn't have things her way yet she did bring it up every so often.

When it was calm, crickets chirped and birds fluttering about on the tree branches. That was when she'd tell stories, what her friends like to hear, of what it was like outside of their home. She'd smile and tell them with absolute joy too. The castle tower was wrapped in vines, which wasn't that far fetched considering some fairy-tales, especially the ones she was told when she was younger. But now, instead she was the Gnome Queen of the Caves. A place outside of Labyrinth. Where it was cold, and lonely. Quite depressing if one took time to think about it, to run around only to be thrown out for being a so-called noise to the caves.

She was just one day considered for the job of being in charge of Caves, and it was so the next day. It couldn't have gotten more dramatic than that. She was no damsel in distress either…well, usually she wasn't. It wasn't like there were too many knights in armor to come in to be her charming protector against those who despised her. But to be considered strong, and confident, when she hadn't even been outside of caves since she was a small child. She knew some laughed at her stories, but she ignored the insults to her dreams that made her sit up and watch the stars that twinkled in the sky. She had wished for rain, for wind, something other than just a calm, warm day that happened every day nearly in caves. Until it was night, when the waves crashed together but were always unseen, and for some reason the scent of strong perfume was all around.

Her long red hair went past her shoulders, waving at her mid-back. There was a silk purple strip that pulled some of her hair back but not all of it. Her eye-lashes fluttered, as her finger-tips brushed over the books stacked on a wooden desk. She stood up on the set of steps, not so far away from her friends. She would not call them servants, as they were her friends as said. She would not be disrespectful…not to them. Her lips were painted lightly with make-up and her eye-lashes curved up delicately as she let her finger-tips tap at each stem of the books stacked. Her nails weren't to long, and they looked to be made of glass.

"**Tell us a story, Ma'am." **

She stopped, frozen in spot it seemed. Her index and middle finger placed gently in-between two lines of two different stems of books. She turned her head slowly to look at her friends, all seven of them. Her lips formed a straight line, a blank look really on her face now. Then she smiled, it was a small smile but a smile nonetheless. She turned, her long lace jacket brushing against the cold, stone layered floor. She moved teasingly for a moment with her smile, walking down the steps in a delicate matter. Genuine happiness reflected in her eyes as she stopped, only so far from them now.

"**A story?"** She asked as if not understanding what they were asking, still teasing of course. She turned to look at the bare window for a moment, as if hearing her name being called. A moment later she turned, looking back at her friends. She tried to hold back the smile from her lips, even if her eyes showed something else **"Do I know any stories?" **She spoke softly, certain gentleness to it.

One of her friends nodded quickly **"One we haven't heard yet, please." **Then they sat back down with the rest of the group there, an anxious smile on their lips as they looked away shyly. That's when trees rustled from out-side, shaking side to side with wind that swept through. All looked around confused, the Gnome Queen not really looking at anything now, as if in a different place for the moment, her thoughts somewhere else. Also, the vines around the castle tower seemed to tighten, and flowers from the garden blooming even faster somehow, as if excited by the new feeling of cold wind breezing on by.

"_**Wind**_**…"** She whispered softly, as if unsure of it even though she knew it to be true. She shook her head, a smile on her lips again as she looked at the patient group of friends near by. She looked down at her jacket sleeves, tugging at the frilly string at the hem of her sleeves. Some of her hair was now over her shoulders, the purple strip in her hair loosening only slightly. Topaz hues looked over at one of the women in her group of friends as her named had been called a moment before when she had been distracted.

"**Queen Gevira, please tell us a story."** The young woman whispered as her brown hair had fluttered over her own shoulders as well as Gevira's had. She twiddled her thumbs nervously as she looked at the older woman only so far away from her.

"**Alright."**Gevira whispered, nodding as she walked over to the side slightly. She sat down on the blanket covered bed. She wrapped an arm around the bed-post as she sat with her legs up on the bed, her dress covered over her legs and feet too. She gently brushed her hair behind her shoulders as much as she could, but there seemed to be always at least one strand of hair still over her shoulders. That small smile still was set upon her lips as she started to tell her story to her friends.

At first telling another story seemed to put Gevira in a struggle for words, opening up her mouth but no words came out but a mere sigh then she'd look down as if thinking of something else, yet a moment later she looked back up **"Once there was a Gnome Queen, she was in charge of all of Caves. She tried her best to do so much…even when she had rules for herself too." **Gevira glanced away for a moment, blinking quickly a few times and looked back at her friends, still smiling but moved a bit so she had one leg off the side of the bed now "**Now the Gnome Queen didn't have a husband, only her friends." **

"**She wasn't married?"** One of her friends asked

"**No."** She shook her head, nearly all her hair was over her shoulders again. She shrugged slightly as she gave a sad smile **"No, she wasn't."**

"**Didn't anyone love her?"**

"**Oh yes, her friends did. But she was still lonely. She would be alone in her castle, wondering when her Prince would come." **She let her finger-tips gently move down the wooden bed-post onto the soft silk blankets **"But no one came. She was alone, even when she had her friends. She wanted to experience the heartaches and joys of love."**

"**What was her name?"**

"**Queen Gevira of Caves."** She looked at them, her eye-lids drooped slightly **"The Gnome Queen." **Gevira's lips curved into a smile, almost sweet really **"She wanted to have the genuine feeling of romance, to have that rush of her fairy-tales she so desperately remembered. The stories she told, to see that they weren't just fictional. Maybe it was silly for her to have such ideas, to be telling stories at her age but she did. She was waiting for her love to come…wondering what he'd look like. Would he be a tall man?"** She stood up off the bed, and gestured with her hand, raising it up to show a higher height than hers **"Would he have red hair?"** She let her red hair twirl in-between her fingers, almost giggling then **"Or would he be a blond?" **Her lips were pressed into a straight line once more, trying her best not to laugh as her friends did at her teasing.

She turned around, and walked over to her bed. Gevira sat on top of it, leaning against one of the bed-posts. The slickness of the wooden bed-post felt soothing against her fingers, cold and comforting but that was probably to another rush of wind breezing on by again** "Then one day he came, and she was so happy to have this chance at romance, love that was there. He was so kind and generous…He loved her as she loved him." **She whispered as she closed her eyes, leaning her head against the bed-post as she turned slightly.

"**So, it was a happy story then?"** One of them asked

"**Yes, it was. The Gnome Queen was very happy with her love." **She whispered softly, and sounded tired then opened her eyes. Her topaz hues seemed to be dull as she sighed,** "Wonderful. Now I'm talking about myself in third person."**Gevira turned a bit more to lie down on the bed as she glanced to the side. Her friends stood up, looking at her one more time before quickly turning, walking down the stair-case near by to let her rest. The small smile from her lips vanished as she placed a pillow under her head, wanting only to relax now. She didn't even notice the crystal ball that rolled on over toward the bed.

* * *


End file.
